


Make You Sweat

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Iwa is Obsessed w/ YOU, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stair Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You caught your boyfriend staring at your juicy ass, with nothing less than hungry desire. You recently discovered his obsession with the flushed and sticky state of your post-workout body. His confession was what made you agree to working out with him in the first place, let alone in public.“Iwaaaa,” you whined innocently, “don’t look at me like that.”He approached your plump backside, taking your ass in both hands with a possessive squeeze. He leaned over you, foreshadowed erection poking between your thighs. The weight of his solid torso pressed against your back, bending you further forward. Your calves burned, but not quite as hot as the flush filling your face. “Like what?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Make You Sweat

“Shower?” you forced out between labored breaths. You just got home after your usual run with your boyfriend, and today’s was excruciatingly long and hot. Your typically stylish athletic wear was now well and fully soaked. You wiped your brow and slumped forward to stretch your legs, cocking one eyebrow over your shoulder at Iwaizumi.

“Mmm, not yet,” he decided. You caught your boyfriend staring at your juicy ass, with nothing less than hungry desire. You recently discovered his obsession with the flushed and sticky state of your post-workout body. His confession was what made you agree to working out with him in the first place, let alone in public. 

“Iwaaaa,” you whined innocently, “don’t look at me like that.”

He approached your plump backside, taking your ass in both hands with a possessive squeeze. He leaned over you, foreshadowed erection poking between your thighs. The weight of his solid torso pressed against your back, bending you further forward. Your calves burned, but not quite as hot as the flush filling your face. “Like what?” Iwa murmured directly into your ear. He nuzzled your drenched and tangled hair, sucking your scent through his nostrils.

You shivered, trying to hide your anticipation with a nervous laugh. You reached one hand up to pet his chiseled jaw while attempting to stand, but Iwaizumi was having none of it. He seemed hell-bent on keeping you bent over, one hand venturing over the seat of your leggings. His middle fingers slipped between your thighs, fingering your sopping crotch from behind. You were growing wetter by the second, and no longer just from sweat alone. You squirmed in his grasp, your stuttering sighs echoing down the hallway.

Eventually Iwaizumi straightened your body against his to run both hands up your front, pausing only to grope your chest. He collected your sweat as his fingers dragged up your throat. One hand muffled your moans when three fingers filled your mouth, the acrid smell and taste making your eyes water. He pressed down on your tongue with intentional pressure, rubbing circles into your tastebuds, like he needed you to understand just how _good_ you taste. Your weak attempt to suck him clean sent blood rushing to his throbbing cock. Iwa shoved his hips into your backside, asserting his arousal and sheer dominance over you. You whimpered meekly over his fingers.

He walked you to the stairs, twirling you towards him before shoving you down. You yelped as you fell against the carpeted steps, barely catching your breath before Iwaizumi caught your mouth in a searing kiss. He was already on top of you, recklessly grinding between your thighs. You soon forgot your bruising ass and shoulders, mind swimming from the hot friction rubbing at your core. You got one last gasping kiss from Iwa before he was tearing your tank top over your shoulders. He rolled your soaking sports bra up just enough to free your sultry breasts. Iwaizumi eyed your tits like a gourmet meal, licking his lips. He dangled your top over your chest before wringing it out with a twist of his strong hands. He groaned watching your filthy sweat soak your curves, and the very act dropped your mouth open in surprise.

Satisfied with his work, Iwa flung your tank top over his shoulder before burying his face in your sticky cleavage. You gasped as his tongue drew crescents beneath your glistening globes. Your hands fisted his sable locks and held on tight, arching your back to bring you closer. The ravenous sounds escaping Iwaizumi’s lips as he lapped up your sweat was verging on primal. You sank into the moment with him, keenly watching the way he indulged all of his senses across your body. He caught your lusty gaze for a mere second before racing to sate your hunger with his sloppy mouth. He pinned your wrists above your head while his tongue slipped between your flushed lips.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, rocking your core against his throbbing length, pleading for release. You were at Iwaizumi’s mercy though, and you wouldn’t get what you wanted before he took what’s his. While one hand held yours, the other found your waistband and yanked it down. He leaned back to finish the job, sitting your ass in his lap while tugging your leggings and panties off your ankles. He discarded them carelessly over the bannister, eager to get at your sweltering slit. You watched helplessly as he lifted your hips up to his face. He spread you wide, cradling each thigh in one of his flexed arms. Your feet dangled in the air and your hands raced to awkwardly support your shoulders against the stairs.

Iwaizumi dragged his tongue from your clit all the way down to your asshole, then back up again, without hesitation. He simply rolled your hips against his face with a lift of his powerful arms, curling your legs like a couple of meaty barbells. With every shot of your fluids he drank down, Iwa was pushed closer to insanity. He hummed contentedly while you whined and writhed. Each stroke of his broad tongue was deliberate, especially when he arrived back at your clit. He tightly planted his lips around it before sucking gently. The tip of his tongue flicked your exposed nub, driving you wild. Your building orgasm, mixed with the headrush of receiving oral nearly upside down, pushed your mind into a drunken haze.

Iwaizumi licked and sucked you stupid, until you could barely breathe. When you cried out his name in desperation, he sunk his tongue deep inside you. Your thighs twitched, clapping against his ears, but he spread you back open with a snarl. The heavy breaths rushing through his nose tickled your puffy lips, electrifying your raw clit. When Iwa’s tongue curled up to ravage your g-spot, it was all over for you. A dense heat finally exploded between your loins. Your thighs wrenched from his grasp, securing his head between them as you grinded out your orgasm on his face without shame.

Your raucous moans subsided after waves of pleasure vibrated through you, and you fell limp in your boyfriend’s arms. He lowered you back into his lap, curling his arms under your head and shoulders to offer subtle relief from your growing soreness. Clarity filtered back into your brain, and you blinked up at the handsome face hovering over you. “Think I’m ready for that shower now,” Iwaizumi mumbled against your neck, feigning sweetness. Your brief daydream of tender aftercare was interrupted by the twitching mass prodding your backside. Iwa wasn’t quite done with you yet, and he shifted to get a better grip under you. He lifted and carried you up the stairs with solely sinful intent.

He shouldered through the bathroom door with a grunt, lowering you to your feet before the sink. He wrenched off your wrinkled sports bra and got the shower started. You were staring dreamily at yourself in the mirror while you waited, still floating from your release. Your body felt like it was kissed by sunshine, and you hugged yourself to stroke your soft arms. Iwa was growing impatient with the lukewarm water, and joined you by the vanity instead. He wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. His eyes met yours in the reflection as a grin curled at one side of his lips. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he cooed. You blushed and looked away, but you knew you couldn’t escape his obsession with everything about you.

He loved how soft and quiet you got after every orgasm, knowing he could just crudely spoil you again. He opened your arms, revealing your whole self. He hooked your fingers behind his neck so his could trail down your arms and trace circles around your perky breasts. “Exquisite,” he sighed, watching your expressions, “made to fit so perfectly in _my_ hands.” With that he squeezed them greedily, bouncing your ample flesh in his palms. His thumbs brushed your nipples and your blush deepened. You felt your body warming back up to his touch, and he took notice as fingers drifted between your thighs. Iwaizumi was needy, but in a way unlike anyone you’ve ever been with before. He was addicted to you, and stopped at nothing to take you as many times as you could handle. He prided himself in learning your limits, but pushed them further every chance he got.

“And this?” Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted closed as he slid his fingers between your folds. He sighed deeply and nipped at your ear. “Fuck, your pussy is a masterpiece.” He stroked you slowly, voice a low growl at your cheek. “Hand-crafted by gods, if you weren’t simply a goddess yourself.” You melted with his words, leaning back into his shoulder with a whine. One hand still cupped your breast, pinching your nipple between two fingers. You sighed, tilting your head back. He shrugged your head forward with his shoulder. “Look at yourself baby,” Iwa continued, planting soft kisses on the shell of your ear. “How did I get so lucky?”

Your knees buckled when two fingers pressed past your entrance, but Iwaizumi held you up with ease. His digits pumped your hole gradually, stretching you wider with swirling strokes. He snuck another inside, and you could barely keep your eyes open with how he splayed them apart while dragging them out slowly. He coated his fingers with your essence before withdrawing completely. You whined loudly in protest, but watched in awe as he popped each finger in his mouth to lick them clean. Iwa turned your head with his clean hand before kissing you fiercely. Your tongues intertwined, your juices bittersweet on your taste buds.

Iwaizumi distracted you with his tongue while he aligned his cock between your soft asscheeks. In one swift motion, he broke off your kiss to tilt you forward and stuff his full length inside your dripping pussy. Stars exploded in your vision as your boyfriend filled you to the brim with his thick member. You squealed and gripped the countertop, rocking your hips against his. He released a long moan that melted into a sigh. Even with Iwaizumi’s thorough preparations, taking his impressive size always came as a pleasant surprise. He pulled out a few inches just to stuff you even deeper, and your mouth dropped open at the satisfying stretch of your insides. He slurred more praises before another thrust sent your back into an extreme arch. Your boyfriend quickly became fixated on the way your ass jiggled with every impact. He held your hips loosely, so he could watch and feel every collision of flesh.

He pounded your ass at every angle, delighting in your audible and physical reactions. The mirror started to fog from the shower that had been running hot for some time now. Before you lost sight of yourselves, he leaned you back against him so you could watch his thick cock abuse your sloppy pussy. He crouched slightly so he could curl his fingers under your knees before lifting your full weight in his arms. You leaned hard against his chest as he straightened back up, cock still buried deep inside of you. He rested your spread knees on the countertop, leaving you in a wide kneel and giving him plenty of access. You leaned back once more, eyes trained on the way your pussy had swallowed Iwa’s full length.

Pride bubbled up over your intense pleasure, and you couldn’t help but smile wide. Iwaizumi figured you finally saw things his way, and gave you quite the show with his measured thrusts. His cock glistened, soaked fully on your arousals. His lips trailed along your exposed neck, breathing deeper with every clap of your ass. His swollen tip pounded your g-spot without pause, each stroke pushing a hissed moan past your clenched teeth. Your tits were bouncing violently, the sheer sight sending Iwa into a frenzy. He spanked your ass forcefully before gripping your hips tight enough to make his handprints last.

Your chorus of moans and grunts overpowered the long-forgotten spray of water, and Iwa’s thrusts grew more wild and sloppy by the second. But you knew exactly what was needed to send him over. As your body rocked against his, you slid one hand down your stomach. You pressed briefly on your clit, but inched a finger to the edge of your stuffed vagina. Iwa paused, pulling out just enough so you could slip your index finger inside. You ran the tip along the inside of your wall, soaking it in your mixed juices, before popping it out again. Iwaizumi resumed his reckless rutting without a second thought, but you caught his attention by lifting that filthy finger to your face.

He stared, his thrusts slowing as he focused on you, watching closely. You held eye contact in the mirror’s reflection as you stuck out your tongue, licking your finger sensually slow. Your tongue drifted up one side, and down the other, before slipping it fully inside your mouth. You even hummed a moan for added effect. Something in Iwaizumi snapped, pupils dilating, consumed entirely by his passion for you. “Oh (Y/N)...” he growled, “I don’t think you understand how much I fucking love you.” He craned your face towards him, connecting your lips for the remainder of his rapid, chaotic thrusts. In a mess of quivering flesh and broken moans, you shared overlapping orgasms. You weren’t sure where you ended and your boyfriend began, but you were well beyond even beginning to care.

Iwaizumi pressed you against his chest, holding you tight enough to feel your racing heartbeat and breaths gradually slow. He pecked your temple while slipping his softening member from you. You hummed sweetly, still riding your high. Your eyes fluttered open just in time to catch Iwa staring confusedly at the shower, which had been running for some ungodly amount of time now. He turned back to you, “So, uh… shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> No one else hits quite like Iwa-chan. He's dreamy and loves you. Comments & kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shann0n_mcc0y)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
